Coexistence
by Selenity Jade
Summary: [Complete] A short oneshot DaiDark fluffy fic. Dark ponders his 'relationship' with Daisuke. Platonic, not romantic.


**Coexistence  
By Selenity Jade**  
_Rated PG_

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. I also don't make very much, so suing me would net you an evil attack cat and you _really_ don't want her.

Warnings: I haven't seen the whole DNAngel series. I haven't read the manga – though I know some of what goes on in it. I just had this little plot-bunny in my mind and I had to write it down. It WILL contradict things in the series as I make up a lot of the past myself – since I don't know it after all. I am just warning you people I KNOW I'll contradict the series, but I'm foremost a writer. That means I write with my imagination, like all writers do, even if I DO write fanfiction with another person's characters and their universe. Doesn't mean I can't play with things a bit when I have to write on it. Criticism welcome on the writing and if I'm completely OOC, but canon comments should be resisted, please. I'm writing because I'm writing, not because I'm trying to be the creator of DNAngel. Got me?

X 

Dark was always there.

He saw everything Daisuke saw. He heard everything _he_ heard. He felt everything his Tamer felt. It was difficult to explain to someone who wasn't confined in a body that wasn't their own how you could be there and yet not truly be there. Yet he was there – and he wasn't. But he was always aware now when he wasn't sealed between Tamers.

After all, after having lived within seven different Niwa boys, he'd had enough practice. Just as Daisuke slowly started to remember and see what Dark did with their body, he had slowly started to see and remember with his first Tamer. He learned more as he went through each generation until he could even remember what they had done or seen before he had even existed for them.

It was sometimes confusing for him – to remember things he hadn't done but could remember doing anyway. But he was also used to that by now.

He had always felt a small affection for his Tamers. He just couldn't help feeling something for them when he could feel their emotions and see inside their minds. But he had always distanced himself from them. He didn't want his Tamer to die, but he hadn't been terribly fond of any of them. It hadn't been difficult to be aloof; he hadn't been with them long enough anyway, sometimes a couple months, sometimes a year or so. He had never surfaced often, either. To him, the Tamers were simply cute teenage boys who were forced to house his spirit. His presence required a lot of energy and if he wasn't careful he could kill the boy he was 'living' inside. He was a bit like a parasite, he supposed. A disgusting analogy, but probably the most accurate. So he made sure they survived as he was indebted to the family for continuing to hold his spirit, but it wasn't anything more. He came, he saw, he stole, he felt infatuation with various girls – He was still angry about that. Did they _have _to use his weakness for the human females to trigger his 'takeover' of the host body? – he fought his fight, and he was sealed, only to be awoken into a new host and the cycle continued.

He made do with his curse by making it _fun_ to steal those artworks he had to seal. He made the best of his crappy situation, and tricking the authorities that were after him was the highlight of his existence. After all, it was dreadfully dull otherwise.

Because of his single-minded urge to tease the police and other individuals who made it their 'responsibility' to catch the Phantom Thief Dark, he hadn't particularly cared about anyone during his periods of wakefulness. He had felt things for the girls of course – perhaps it was love as Emiko said, or perhaps a better word would be infatuation. He liked looking at girls and he liked kissing girls – sometimes he even wanted one a bit closer, but he had yet to meet one he couldn't live without. In fact, every time he was sealed and awoken, he barely thought on the girls of the previous life, not even the ones who could trigger his transformations. Nor did he think long on the boys he had left. He was chained to his fate and he would continue to inhabit innocent boys on their fourteenth birthday until the day it was settled. Perhaps it was because he wasn't human and his emotions weren't truly human. He felt fleetingly at best. He often liked his Tamers and their families, but he hadn't felt any attachments to any of them.

Until now.

When his other self's consciousness had gone from their body, Dark realized... He missed Daisuke.

It had felt like a kick in the stomach – a piece of him felt torn, absent. Maybe it had simply been the fact that he hadn't been alone – truly alone – inside of a body in so long, but he didn't think that was it.

He and Daisuke were one and yet not one. And out of all the Tamers forced to house his spirit, Daisuke was the only one who never once wanted to truly get rid of him. Sure, at first he was freaked out by it all and did want to go back to being normal, but after the first couple times Dark emerged, the kid got used to it. In fact, Daisuke often thought of Dark with _affection_. Dark had never brought it up during their internal conversations, but he had heard it and felt it. At first, he had been confused by it – why would this innocent kid _like_ his curse? All the other Tamers – even Daisuke's grandfather – had hated him at times. Sure, they had accepted it, they'd had to and they'd had Dark's previous host to help them along most of the time, but he had the feeling that most were relieved when his presence left.

It had gotten to the point now that Daisuke and he could talk about nothing at all and it was completely normal and comfortable. Dark tried to hide his softer side from his Tamers, the side that cared for the humans and the family forced to house his spirit, but that innocent kid saw right through it most of the time. It was a bit embarrassing.

He had long ago started to despise his fate and circumstances, though he did often channel that anger towards Krad instead of turning it inside like Krad often did. Perhaps that was why he still held his sanity while Krad was losing more of it every time they switched Tamers. He kept going, however, despite his wish to be free. He wanted to truly exist without chains, without a Tamer there to _make_ him exist – for without the Niwa family, he would _not_ exist – but he didn't want to exist so much that he'd betray the trust placed in him when the Niwa family agreed to house the Phantom Thief Dark curse by killing his Tamer. There _was_ a difference between himself and Krad, after all.

For the first time since he was forced into this mess three hundred years ago, he was as close to his dream as he could be and still be chained like he was. He hadn't even been sure what he really wanted until Daisuke put it into words.

He wanted to coexist.

Now, he very nearly did coexist with his host. Not separately, of course, but he wasn't sure how he'd handle being separated from his Tamer, especially _this_ one. After all, when he had lost Daisuke, he had been almost frantic to get the kid back. Not to mention, he had once caught Daisuke thinking of his freedom from him with actual regret.

The kid was going to miss him and that affected Dark more than anything else the boy could have thought or said.

When he finally sealed Krad and himself again – or the girl accepts both of them – he realized that he would miss Daisuke. Dark Mousy had never allowed himself friends before. He didn't truly exist as a person, nor was he human. But now, for the first time since he was forced into this joyless half-existence, he was hoping to draw out the time with his Tamer.

He had a friend in this one. He didn't want another one.

X 

AN: Yes, I _know_ I'm supposed to be reworking chapter two of ASH and then updating Thin Lines. However, I did have this plot bunny. Had to write it, it's been bugging me a bit. After this, I'm going to transfer files to my new computer, and then finish ASH Chapter Two, and actually update Thin Lines. Yes, people. I'm going to update a fic I haven't updated in two years I believe. Just die of shock.

And remember for those of you who are about to kill me for my unfinished fics: Just tell me WHICH fic you want updated first, and I'm adding it to my list on my bios. I've already updated a few on that list I haven't touched in a while, so get cracking if you want to strangle me on one of them. Email or review, it's up to you.

Yes, this is a one shot. There is _no_ more! Yes it is fluffy but DNAngel is fluffy a lot. And I'm having Dark withdrawal. (sigh) Am I a fan of Dark/Daisuke? Um, not really. Friendship wise, yes, obviously... but it's a bit hard to have a romance with someone inside of your body. Though if I ever write an AU with them as two different people? Nah, I'd probably still like Daisuke/Satoshi or Dai/Riku, though an interesting AU with a Dai/Dark and Sat/Krad might be interesting. Maybe some day... I will only add new one shot fics, not new series fics.

Is it wrong of me to be reading Jakotsu/Bankotsu InuYasha fanfiction? Because I'm not usually interested in yaoi or minor character romances... odd. Nothing against yaoi, I just don't normally read or write it because yaoi pairings in my fandoms tend to be incestual (which is icky) or they contradict my favorite pairing and that means all those fan-people mangle one of my favorite characters TO put my other favorite character with another person.

Lovies!


End file.
